Composition: The Courier
by xWildfireKasukox
Summary: A story of the Courier who had cheated death and still must overcome obstacles and surprises of a new life in the Mojave Wasteland. Boone & Female courier. New twist. Heavy spoilers. Please Read and Review!
1. The Courier

Chapter One

The Courier

It was late at night in the Mojave. The courier had left Novac an hour ago after finishing business with Boone. The thought of Jeannie-May's head exploding made the courier think of how lucky she was to survive Benny's gun shot.

The courier started to reach for the healing wound on her head but noticed she was still wearing the beret Boone had given her. She took it off and turned to Boone, who had joined the side of the courier.

"Sorry," the courier held the beret out to Boone. "I forgot to give this back to you."

"Keep it." Boone replied quickly. "Let's make a camp off the road… It is a bit late."

The courier and Boone made haste. It didn't take long to set up a fire. Both wanderers rested with their backs against a solid rock wall. The silence of the Mojave Wasteland was almost deafening. Boone looked at the courier for a moment then back at the campfire.

Boone sighed heavily before speaking, "You're the one everyone is talking about."

The courier tensed and began to worry. "What do you mean?"

"News can travel fast about someone that survives a bullet to the head."

The courier only smiled at the comment.

"Do you remember anything?"

She shook her head. "When I woke up in Goodsprings…" The courier paused, thinking. "The doctor said I was shot and the only thing I had in my pocket was a piece of paper with my name on it." She looked at Boone. "My name is Jacqueline."

Boone remained silent. Jacqueline looked back at the fire.

"Do you know where you're going?" Boone asked.

"I picked up a tip that Benny was heading to New Vegas."

The night went on. Boone thanked Jacqueline again for helping him find the person that was associated with Carla's disappearance and death.


	2. Before Vegas

Chapter Two

Before Vegas

Jacqueline and Boone made it a point to earn caps before heading to New Vegas. The couple of weeks they had travelled together, Jacqueline seemed to be showing her true colors. She was strong, smart and a damn good lock-pick.

The two had worked their way through tight situations of the unforgiving wasteland. Both had also gained quite a good reputation with the New California Republic rather than the infamous Legion.

Today, Boone and Jacqueline were back in Novac, going over their objectives and caps.

"How many caps do we have?" Boone looked over to Jacqueline.

Jacqueline had just finished counting. "Five thousand, six hundred and ninety-eight." She scooped all the caps into a medium sized pouch. "What's next on the list?"

"Sloan."

Jacqueline cringed. "All of that worrying over a stupid Deathclaw egg…"

Boone leaned back in his chair. "You know…" He tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling. "We're going to have to find a new place."

Jacqueline raised a brow and smirked. "Didn't think we were that serious, Boone."

Boone snorted and stood quickly. "Fine, if you don't want to take this seriously, I'm out."

"Oh, c'mon. Just teasing."

Boone huffed angrily and glared at Jacqueline. "I'm just saying that it's possible that the Legion might come to attack this place."

Jacqueline simply rolled her eyes and lay down on her bed. "Well, we wouldn't have to worry about that if you could control your fits of rage against random-"

The door slammed.

"Legion," Jacqueline sighed and began to feel bad about what she said. A nights rest would help bury the tension for tomorrow.


	3. Sloan

Chapter Three

Sloan

Boone was waiting at the Novac gate for Jacqueline. When she had gotten there the scowl on Boone's face made her stomach turn in knots. Jacqueline was wrong about the nights rest. She was going to apologize to Boone but he already started walking.

The walk to Sloan was brutal. Boone had ignored everything that Jacqueline said along the way.

It was just after noon when they had arrived. Jacqueline explained to the quarry workers that she and Boone would be clearing out most of the Deathclaw.

Later on, the two had found a nice place above ground. Hopefully, the Deathclaw would not be able to climb up or jump very high.

"Spotted," Said Boone.

"How many?"

Boone was silent for a moment. "One, right now," He sighed slowly, steadying himself. Boone suddenly lowered his rifle. "I know you want to say something."

Jacqueline lowered her rifle slightly, a bit surprised. "I just wanted to say sorry about last night…"

Boone raised his rifle again. "Take aim. We need both of these bullets to kill it."

Jacqueline stared at her partner and then raised her firearm.

"Steady…" Boone croaked.

3…

2…

1…

The sound of the rifles echoed through the quarry walls. The piercing bullets were fatal. The team lowered their rifles; Boone seemed very pleased about the kill. In fact, it made even Jacqueline think that it caused Boone to grin a little. She took the grin as Boone accepting her apology.

The afternoon went by very slow. There were no problems from the Deathclaw so far and the team remained on higher around still and only moved to a new spot every so often.

Boone and Jacqueline lay on the ground, staring at a young Deathclaw through their scopes.

"Tell me about yourself," said Jacqueline.

"If you want…" Boone had taken the shot successfully. "Not really my thing."

Jacqueline raised herself up and sat on her knees. "Well, what's your first name?" She scanned the area through her scope.

"I don't know your last name." Boone replied quickly, seeming uncomfortable.

"I'd tell you if I could remember."

Boone watched as Jacqueline made her way into the quarry. "It's Craig." Boone stood slowly and dusted off his pants. "Be careful."

"Yep." Jacqueline kneeled down and took out a well sized knife. She began working at cutting off the young Deathclaws hand. Rocks tumbling down into the quarry definitely caught the attention of Jacqueline but it was only Boone beginning to climb down. She snorted at the thought of her brief scare.

"Jacqueline!"

"I can hear you fine, Boone. Stop yelling…" She stood and slipped both Deathclaw hands into her pack.

"Jacqueline!"

The gun shots made Jacqueline's heart slow down. She could almost feel the floor of the quarry shaking. Jacqueline turned and saw abnormally large, lavender colored Deathclaw charging at her. The next shot from Boone grazed Jacqueline's thigh. Jacqueline snapped out of her frozen trance and began to run away.

"Run to the building we saw!" Boone ran along higher ground, shooting rapidly at the Deathclaw Mother.

Jacqueline could see the building clearly. She wasn't far from it nor was the Mother far behind either. The breeze from the angry Mother's palms alerted Jacqueline that it could only make one more leap. She hadn't heard the gun shots for a while and had also forgotten that the building was on a platform.

"Jump for it!" Boone's voice was closer and above.

Jacqueline jumped only catching the platform with the bottom of her arms. She was relieved to see Boone's boots in front of her. The rifle fired and with the relief came pain against the predator and also caused pain to its prey.

The Mother stumbled back and nearly fell, giving Boone enough time to hoist Jacqueline up and help her into the building. Boone closed the door and locked it the best her could. He could hear his partner hyperventilating and almost choking. Boone turned quickly and saw the wounds on Jacqueline's back. He kneeled quickly and with little effort, Boone ripped through Jacqueline's leather. The wounds weren't seriously deep but still a concern.

"Calm down, Jacqueline." Boone worked quickly into Jacqueline's pack and took out stimpaks and clean water.

Jacqueline suddenly hit the floor. Boone laid her properly on her stomach and turned her head towards him. Exhaustion was taking place. He noticed that her breathing was slowing down to a steady pace.

"Are you calm?" Boone began working quickly at her wounds the best he could.

Jacqueline nodded once.

Boone stared at her. "Stay awake." The expression on Jacqueline's face changed to more pain when Boone inserted the needle. "Talk to me. Don't close your eyes."

Jacqueline blinked slowly. "I'm sorry about-"

"Ask me a question," Boone poured the water on her back and a little on her face.

It took a moment for Jacqueline to finally respond. "How do you… know your wife is dead?"

There was no pause in Boone's treating but he was uncomfortable. "When Carla went missing… I knew the Legion had taken her. Even Manny acted happy about the event. I tracked them to Cottonwood Cover." Boone noticed that Jacqueline was still keeping herself awake. "I saw the Legion treating her horribly… There were too many for me. I had to… I couldn't let her suffer the abuse…."

By the time Boone looked back at Jacqueline her eyes were closed. "Shit."


	4. Point A

Chapter Four

Point A

Jacqueline slowly opened her eyes. The ceiling looked familiar. All of it felt familiar again.

"Well," spoke Doc Mitchell, "hated to see you back injured again." He chuckled. "But at least you're not near death this time."

Jacqueline sat up half way wincing a bit in pain. "Doc…"

"Now, the injuries weren't bad but you may want to take it a little slow." Doc Mitchell held out a single pill to her.

"How did I get here?" She dry swallowed the pill.

"Your friend carried you here late last night." Doc Mitchell thought for a moment. "He had a small arm injury but he's fine."

Jacqueline stood and made her way over to a window. Boone was standing near the gas station, watching and waiting. Doc Mitchell turned back to the counter and began fiddling with a few things.  
"Should be a little more careful," said Doc Mitchell, "Your friend looked sick with worry." The doctor turned to hear and tossed her a white shirt.

Jacqueline caught it, showing Doc Mitchell that her reflexes were just fine. She slipped her shirt on and walked out of the door.

The sun in Goodsprings always felt a bit warmer. Jacqueline loved the feel of the strong heart. The safety of Goodsprings set her at ease. She walked up the small hill to the gas station. Boone was waiting for her. Jacqueline still felt guilty when she saw the blood stains on the spotter's shirt and a bandage wrapped tightly on his left arm.

Jacqueline was just about to speak until Boone had interrupted her.

"When I said I had your back, I meant it." Boone tossed her a new leather top. "Don't apologize, don't thank me." He leaned down and picked up Jacqueline's pack.

Jacqueline already put on the leather top.

"And don't worry. I took care of the Mother, found the egg and collected." Boone added.

They began their journey back to Novac. The silence did not come on their walk this time. Boone told Jacqueline how the people around Goodpsrings cared and respected the courier that was helped from the grave. Jacqueline started talking about helping Sunny Smiles and Ringo against the Powder Gangers that tried to invade. Boone was beginning to feel a new found respect for Jacqueline. There was still good out in the Mojave.

Point B

Jacqueline and Boone made camp on the side of the road. Before they stopped, Jacqueline had been picking xandar root and broc flower along the way. Boone was changing the bandage on his arm while Jacqueline sat across from him.

Although Jacqueline was hesitant she spoke anyway, "Did you really kill your wife?" She still worked at grinding the root and flower together.

"Do you think badly of me about it?"

Jacqueline looked at him for a moment then back at her work. "No."

Boone leaned against the rock behind him.

Tonight, Jacqueline didn't seem tired. She was standing and looking at the lights of New Vegas. Not remembering who she was irritated her. It was almost going on three weeks and no one was looking for her or even recognized her. For now everyone still noted her for the good deeds that she has done so far in the Mojave.

Boone stopped cleaning his rifle. "Either sit down or go to sleep."

Jacqueline nodded. "Sorry, just thinking."

"Revenge?"

"Everything just doesn't make sense… Who is Benny? What was I delivering?"

Boone suddenly remembered something. "I talked to Trudy about that. She said there some people in her bar the night they found you. The only thing she mentioned was a Platinum Chip and Benny's name."

"What did Trudy say about the chip?"

"That only Benny and his men were talking about it." He replied. Boone noticed that the courier's face tightened. She looked annoyed or angry. "People can't remember every detail."

Jacqueline was no longer looking at Boone. She drew her gun quickly which caused Boone to draw his rifle in defense. But the gun already fire. Boone was expecting a direct hit; instead he heard something collide with the dry ground.

Boone turned around and noticed a Legionnaire grasping at his throat. "I didn't even hear him…"

They both watched the legion dog struggling to keep life. It bothered Jacqueline heavily. The member of the Legion was reaching to her. Boone lifted his rifle and ended the suffering.

There was silence.

"He just stood there…" Said Jacqueline.

"What?"

"He stared at me… it felt like an eternity."


	5. Barking At the Moon

Chapter Five

Barking At the Moon

Boone and Jacqueline didn't talk about the Legionnaire anymore. They continued working small side jobs for the NCR and building up caps. It had been a couple of months now. With occasional head-butting, the team still managed to stick close together through threatening times.

"Over 10,000 now," said Boone.

Jacqueline turned to him, "We can go to Vegas."

"Are you ready for that?"

Jacqueline nodded at him. "Split the caps and then we leave." Jacqueline grabbed her bag and stepped outside. They no longer stayed in Novac. Instead, they stayed in the building that the Deathclaw Mother had chased them into. It seemed so long ago. Sloan no longer had to worry about the Deathclaw. The area remained Deathclaw free and the quarry workers were able to get things flowing again for the NCR.

Boone shortly came outside and handed Jacqueline's rifle to her as well as the pouch of caps. Jacuqleine couldn't remember if she had been to New Vegas or not. She was excited about seeing the lights and wondered if she would be able to find her attempted murderer, Benny.

The team was already on their way. Boone had been silent for the past few days but he enjoyed Jacqueline doing all of the talking. Between the time of their past missions, Boone had taught Jacqueline the meaning of _The Last Thing You Never See._ The former 1st Recon spotter showed Jacqueline quite a few sniper tricks and even fixed her a new scope. They also had no problems with Legion assassins tracking them, but then again there was no recent news of Legion attacks.

Jacqueline and Boone stood at the door of Freeside. Boone gazed at Jacqueline; she seemed to be deep in thought or maybe scared of what she might see. The spotter stepped first and pushed the door open for Jacqueline.

"If anyone asks, I'm your bodyguard through Freeside," said Boone.

Jacqueline nodded to him and stepped into Freeside. Boone gave Jacqueline and gentle push. She inhaled deeply and then started walking. Kids were playing in the streets and the courier noticed some men standing on the corner. They were all in black jackets with a golden crown symbol patch on the back of each jacket. Before Jacqueline could ask, Boone was already answering.

"The men with the crowns, their gang is known at 'The Kings'. They keep the streets clear of violence in Freeside."

Jacqueline stopped on a corner sidewalk. Across the street was a lit sign, bright and purple: King's School of Impersonation.

"Can we go in, Boone?"

Boone thought about it, "I don't see why not. I hear the King is nice."

Jacqueline and Boone walked into The Kings building. There were a few members in at the time. Some even greeted them.

"Hey-hey there, missy." This King member dressed different than the others. Jacqueline looked at the man and briefly glanced at the cyber dog at his side. "Aren't you the courier everyone is talking about?"

As Jacqueline was about to answer, Boone stepped in front of her. "Who's asking?"

The King chuckled. "Oh, I'm sorry son. Wasn't making a pass at your fiery redhead."

Boone tensed and stepped away. Jacqueline could suddenly feel how uncomfortable Boone was. She looked back at The King. "Yes sir. My name is Jacqueline." She held tightly on to her bag, feeling shy, "How did you know?"

The King laughed, "People would have to be six feet under to not know who you are. Anyway, that's not what I wanted to talk about," The King turned and walked towards a door further back in the building. "Step into my office, ma'am. You too, son." The King disappeared into the room and the cyber dog followed.

When Jacqueline and Boone entered the room, there were other members around. The King sat in front of a stage where another member of the Kings was singing. The door closed quietly behind them.

"Please, come on in." The motioned to a couple of chairs. "Sit down."

"What can we do for you, sir?" Jacqueline asked. Boone held the chair out for her and then took his seat.

Boone looked at Rex. Even though Rex was created she seemed like any other normal dog. The dome that contained his brain seemed a bit dark and almost unhealthy looking. Rex caught Boone staring at him and both ears dropped. The cyber dog whimpered.

"My boy Rexie here, he's in a need of a lot of help." Said the King. "He's getting old. I found out from the Old Mormon Fort that a man in Jacobstown could help you."

Jacqueline felt excitement. She loved animals and couldn't remember if she had ever seen the snowy mountains in Jacobstown. Boone just looked at it as another hot walk through the Mojave.

The King held up two New Vegas passports and a key to a hotel room. "You don't have to go right now, but I got these for you as future payment." He smiled, "And a gift to help the courier."

Boone leaned forward, accepting the King's gifts. "Thank you, sir."

"Yes, thank you!" Said Jacqueline. The team stood up together.

"Take a day or two to enjoy New Vegas." The King waved at them as they began to exit. Rex barked and almost seemed happy.


	6. It's Easy If You Try

Chapter Six

It's Easy If You Try

Coming to New Vegas wasn't easy for Boone. He could almost see Carla again and that made his stomach turn to knots. Boone gazed at Jacqueline. He noticed that she looked lost and confused by the lights. The moment reminded him so much of Carla, but his feelings of sorrow faded when Jacqueline touched his arm.

"Craig!" It was the first time Jacqueline called him by his first name. "You've been here, right? Let's go! Show me everything!" Jacqueline wrapped her arm around Boone's. He didn't seem to mind.

Boone tried not to blush but pretended to ignore it. "Let's get settled in first." Boone took the key out of his pocket. "The Gomorahh," he sounded surprised. "It's a suite too."

They began to walk; within the first few steps a securitron rolled in front of them. Boone nearly pushed Jacqueline behind him. "Victor!" she called out.

"Well howdy pardner!"

Boone remembered Trudy and Sunny Smiles talking about a securitron that dug Jacqueline out of the grave. Boone also remembered seeing a securitron rolling towards Novac the day before he met Jacqueline. All Boone could think about was the "ruler" of New Vegas: Mr. House.

"Consider me your personal welcome wagon from Mr. House," said Victor.

Boone frowned.

"Now hear this," Victor continued, "The head boss man, Mr. House, for the first time ever is letting you into the Lucky 38. Seems like you made quite an impression, little lady!"

Jacqueline tugged gently at Boone's arm. "I can't wait!"

"Don't keep the big man waiting now!" Victor's screen turned back and it looked the same as all the other securitrons.

Boone seemed uncomfortable about the whole thing. "Go see Mr. House tomorrow." It sounded more like an order from Boone. Jacqueline didn't question the spotter's judgment.

Jacqueline and Boone didn't have a hard time checking into the Gomorrah. They were in their room in no time. Jacqueline tossed her pack on the bed and so did Boone. Jacqueline stood silently.

Boone signed heavily. "You still have the hand guns, right?"

"Yeah." Jacqueline took off her heavy traveler's jacket. There were two guns. She took both out and laid them on the bed.

"When we find Benny," Boone gazed at her knowingly. "I'll be right behind you."

Jacqueline took off her vest that held the guns before. Under it was just a plain grey colored shirt. "I'll be back in a bit." She said.

"We shouldn't split up." Boone protested.

"I'm not leaving the building. Just gonna order us a nice meal." She started to go out the door.

"Don't do anything stupid." Boone warned.

"You too." The door closed.

Boone sat down on the edge of the king sized bed. He took off his beret and sunglasses. Emotion was overwhelming. Boone rubbed his face, trying to control himself.

"Carla…" He closed his eyes tightly and fell back on the bed. "I wish I knew how to forget." Boone opened his eyes. He suddenly felt Carla there.

Forgiven.

Written in red on the ceiling. Boone stood quickly in anger. He felt like he being mocked by something. Maybe the curse of Bittersprings. Boone grabbed one of the hand guns. The thought was familiar. He held the gun under his jaw and without hesitation, he pulled. The gun only clicked. Nothing happened. Boone dropped to his knees, confused. Boone felt different; he wondered if Carla had told him something. He nearly felt a sense of inner peace. Boone leaned against the bed. The gun was Jacqueline's. He reached back and grabbed his gun. They were both empty.

"No…" Boone lunged over to the window and saw the back of a red head passing through the next gate. "God damnit!" Boone grabbed his beret and sunglasses.


	7. Twisted Nerve

Chapter Seven

Twisted Nerve

Boone rushed down the stairs. Anyone standing in his path got pushed out of the way; reaching the casino floor felt like a marathon. He even forgot to pick up his guns and didn't even notice Jacqueline talking with the receptionist. Before Jacqueline could call to him the door already slammed closed.

"Your friend left in a hurry, honey," the receptionist commented.

Jacqueline walked over to the door and gently pushed it open. She saw Boone talking with a "service" lady in front of the Gomorahh. The woman pointed Boone in a direction after he had given her caps. Jacqueline could feel her blood boiling. Boone ran over to the gate and disappeared behind it. The woman was beginning to make her way to the gate but Jacqueline already closed the door.

Jacqueline walked over to the receptionists' desk. "Pen and paper."

Boone finished clearing The Tops. He checked Vault 21 and the Ultra Lux; still no sign of her. Boone looked ahead and saw her. All new clothes too. A brown jacket, jeans and a straw cowboy hat.

"Jacqueline!"

She kept walking.

Boone ran over to her, "Damn it, Jac-," he grabbed her shoulder and roughly turned the woman around. It wasn't Jacqueline at all. "Ma'am, I'm sorry!"

"You fucking well better be!" the woman snatched her shoulder from Boone. "I'm Rose of Sharon Cassidy!" Cass slapped Boone and tilted her hat forward before walking away.

After a while of searching, Boone finally returned to the Gomorrah. We would've shot Cass if he had remembered to pick up his gun.

"Oh, sir!" The receptionist waved at Boone. He walked over to her. "Miss Jacqueline left this for you." The receptionist handed Boone two gun clips with a piece of paper.

"When did you get this?" Boone sounded threatening.

"We both saw you rush out. She was asking me to have dinner sent up," she looked worried. "She left the Gomorrah after she wrote that."

Boone opened the letter:

Enjoy your whore

Jacqueline

Jerk was not even in the dictionary at the moment. "Do you know where she went?"

Twisting Nerves

"I wouldn't even know what to say to that baby." Benny leaned against a guard rail behind him. "You sure that bullet didn't scramble a few eggs?"

Jacqueline leaned against Benny. "I think I'm fine." Her smile made Benny blush. "Why don't you let this courier handle your package?"

Benny placed a hand on the small of her back. "You're one platinum pussycat, baby." Benny stood. "Let's go back to my place." Benny held Jacqueline close to him with a hand resting on her hip.

As they made their way to the elevator, Boone finished checking his weapons into The Tops. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Benny and Jacqueline going into the elevator. The spotter took the stairs, hoping to catch them.

Benny held the door open for Jacqueline. Boone couldn't make it in time; he just saw the door closing. "Fuck." Boone sighed and sat down in a nearby chair.

It was almost 2:15 AM. Boone moved his chair closer to Benny's door. Boone was leaning forward. He knew he wasn't waiting long but it felt like it. At least Benny was making all the noise. There was a silence and then a thud. Boone stood, he swallowed knowing that a woman's fury is not a pleasant thing to experience. He walked over to the door and knocked.

Any movement that was being made stopped. Boone started to worry. The door unlocked.

"Who is it?" Jacqueline called out.

Boone was relieved, "It's me…"

"… Boone?" Jacqueline opened the door to a crack. She looked happy then very angry. "What are you doing here?"

Boone let himself in. "You had a misunderstanding." He closed the door behind him. Boone tensed up and looked away from Jacqueline who was wearing a short white gown.

"I know what I saw." Jacqueline didn't seem to care about what she was wearing.

"No. You don't. I thought I saw you walk out of the Gomorrah. I tipped a lady to tell me where you went. She gave me the wrong person."

Jacqueline folded her arms above her stomach. "So, you still don't trust me. Is that it?"

"I do. I just thought," Boone saw something gleaming between Jacqueline's breasts. He quickly snatched the glittering item. "The hell is this?" It was platinum and looked like a poker chip.

Jacqueline snatched it back. "Craig…" She twiddled the chip between her fingers. Boone noticed Benny lying on the floor; his neck appeared to be broken. Jacqueline narrowed her eyes at Boone. "You don't trust me!" She began pushing him out of the room. "Go back to your damn perch in Novac! Sorry that I was ever a burden to you."


	8. To Come Each Time You Call

Chapter Eight

To Come Each Time You Call

The next day, it was getting late. Boone already switched with Manny for the night shift. Boone was at war with himself. He didn't know if he should leave Novac again to find his friend of wait for her anger to pass over. The courier probably already finished her business with The King.

A knock came to the door. Boone's heart started beating fast. "Come up."

It was Ranger Andy. "Boone, the courier was here early this morning."

Boone turned to him. "What do you mean?"

"She was looking for you. Little lady said she would come back by after she was done in Jacobstown," explained Ranger Andy.

Boone felt at ease, "Anything else?"

"That's what worries me," said Ranger Andy. "She should have been back a while ago. I asked her to check on Ranger Station Charlie."

Ranger Andy and Boone traveled towards the Ranger station. They noticed bodies of the NCR scattered everywhere. As they neared the station there were bodies of the Legion and Viper gang lying on the ground.

"They have a radio here," said Ranger Andy. "I'll see if I can get someone here."

Boone slowly walked around with his rifle ready. The thought of seeing Jacqueline lying among the bodies made him want to throw up. Luckily, he hadn't seen her so far. A bark caught Boone's attention. Rex ran over to Boone and repeatedly barked at him.

"She's here." Boone whispered to himself. Rex ran over to a building and scratched his front paws on the door. Boone opened the door and saw more bodies. None appeared to be Jacqueline.

Rex ran into a different room and began to bark again. Boone could hear sobbing. The chains of a bear trap were moving. He walked over to the door and looked. Jacqueline had a terrified look on her. Her hand gun was already ready to fire. Seeing Boone made Jacqueline drop her gun. She did her best not to burst into tears but couldn't help it. Legionnaires were scattered all around her, even the body of a Vexillarius to the Legion. Boone kneeled down to the bear trap. Rex trotted to Jacqueline and began licking her wounds. Boone tried not to hurt her further but the pain the trap caused happened anyway. The cry of pain hurt Boone more than it did Jacqueline.

"C'mon…" Boone kneeled to her and slid his arms behind her. He lifted her with little effort and walked out of the building with a whimpering Rex following behind.

"Andy!" Boone called out. Ranger Andy looked from over the roof top. "I'm taking Jacqueline back to Novac."

"I already called for troopers," said Ranger Andy. "They'll be here shortly."

Boone continued to Novac. Jacqueline was still crying heavily. "When we get back to Novac," Boone adjusted Jacqueline in his arms. "Things are gonna be different. You're not gonna apologize anymore and I'm not going to be a dick all the time. I'll trust you more and I'll tell you about Bittersprings when you ask."

When they arrived, Boone carried Jacqueline to his room. She had stopped crying a long time ago and even fell asleep in his arms. Boone gently laid her on his bed. There were no serious injuries which amazed him. She was out-numbered by Legion and stood her ground against a Vexillarius.

By the time Jacqueline awakened her wounds were already treated and dressed. She still felt weak and her right ankle throbbed in pain. Boone was stretched across the couch and snoring at that. Rex was lying on top of Boone's feet. The Legion symbol that was painted long ago on the cyber dog was now gone. Boone was possibly tired of looking at it and scrubbed it off.

Jacqueline saw a stimpak sitting on the night stand. She grabbed it and sat up. She lifted the bandages from her ankle and eased the needle in. It brought tears to her eyes again. Boone stirred but didn't wake up. Jacqueline could see day light through the curtains.

"Hey." Jacqueline called out to Boone but got no response. She picked up a pillow and threw it at him.

"Go back to sleep…" Boone took the pillow and slipped it under his head.

Jacqueline shifted so that the head board supported her back. "I have to get back to Vegas." She looked at the floor and saw what had to have been her boots before.

Boone chuckled and put his arms over his eyes to block out the sun. "Not with fucked up shoes and a limp." Boone signed. "I have an extra pair of boots. They're too big for you but it'll do until we get new ones for you."

"Um…"

Boone glanced at Jacqueline. "The next words out of your mouth better not be _sorry_." He rolled away from Jacqueline


	9. Strength

Chapter Nine

Strength

Jacqueline and Boone returned to Freeside to see the King. He was happy to see Rex with a healthy new brain and offered Rex to help the two on their way, which Jacqueline gladly accepted. As they stepped out of the Kings School of Impersonation together, Jacqueline could see the Lucky 38 sign.

"Did you want to go?" asked Boone.

"Maybe later." She answered.

Boone felt guilty. "No one has ever stepped inside the Lucky 38 before." He tried to encourage her. "Mr. House must see potential in you. Not to mention the NCR would kill to be in your shoes now."

Jacqueline began walking towards the Strip. "What if I'm not just a courier?" Boone saw Jacqueline reach into her pocket. She took out the platinum poker-chip. "This was almost the death of me…"

Boone adjusted the bag on his back. "Maybe Mr. House can shed some light on it for you."

"What if it's something I can't do?" Jacqueline shifted her weight to the right. "What if it's something I don't want to hear?"

Boone took a step beside her. "Jacqueline… you suffered a bullet to the brain. You survived a deathclaw attack. And you have been out-numbered by Legion but still came out on top." Boone folded his arms across his chest. "Think of all the people you helped along the way… I think you can handle anything."

The confidence from Boone helped her. "I'll go talk to him." Jacqueline slipped the chip back into her pocket. She walked ahead of Boone and Rex. Jacqueline glanced over her shoulder. "Meet me in the Gomorrah later."

After a while, Boone was standing by the window in the Gomorrah. He noticed Jacqueline nervously stepping inside the Lucky 38. At that moment, the Strip froze. The spotter could see the stunned look on the faces of New Vegas' gamblers, sellers and whores on the street. "Be safe, courier."

Victor escorted Jacqueline to the penthouse floor. Jacqueline could feel herself shaking. She wished hard that Boone could be at her side. Jacqueline remembered that her pip-boy could record sound. She raised her arm and pressed a small button on the side. The numbers started rolling, indicating that it was recording perfectly. When she reached the penthouse floor, a securitron greet her but it wasn't like all the others. Jane was very friendly to Jacqueline and directed her to Mr. House. Jane left Jacqueline in the room. Jacqueline was confused; she looked around only seeing two securitrons and a large green screen with "Connection Lost" on it.

"… Mr. House?"

The screen flicker and a face appeared on it. "I do wish you had come to me first instead of killing Benny."

Jacqueline was surprised. She wanted to ask Mr. House how he knew but was interrupted.

"No matter," he stated. "Miss Sin Jacqueline Graham. Do you even realize who you are?"

Jacqueline shook her head. "No sir… why did you say Sin?"

"I'll get to that." He sounded annoyed. "The platinum chip you're carrying is a sophisticated, high density data storage device… It contains the Mark II operating system for my securitron robots. I had the chip printed in 2077."

Jacqueline was amazed. "That was over 200 years ago."

"Correct. You know of the Great War that happened that year, I'm sure."

Jacqueline nodded.

"I was having the chip delivered to me that year. However, it was lost in the nuclear holocaust. I spent thousands of caps looking for it. Once it was located, I had it sent through the Mojave Express… Little did I know that there were two people after the chip; a bit careless of me. One, whom you have met, was Benny. The other was an infiltrator from The Legion who posed as a courier of the Mojave Express."

Jacqueline could feel her heart pumping in her throat.

"From my understand, the infiltrator was intercepted by Benny, who intended to use the platinum chip to gain control of the Strip. You are the Mojave Infiltrator of Caesar's Legion as well as the daughter of Malpais Legate…. The Legion describes him as the _burned man_."

Jacqueline fell to her knees.

"You were born in 2256. Your name is Sin Jacqueline Graham."

Jacqueline covered her face and began to shake violently.

"It was said that your unnaturally red hair resembled the blood spilled by greater warriors of the Legion. In result, Caesar gave you the name Sin. Malpais Legate named you Jacqueline; the name of his wife. Graham comes from Legate's real name: Joshua Graham."

Jacqueline was silently crying. She still couldn't remember any of it.

"You were 21 when Caesar killed your father. You were also in California, caring for missions of the Legion. You eventually got the mission for the platinum chip outside of Sunnyvale. The Legion kept your father's murder away from you."

"No…" Jacqueline tightly closed her eyes; she didn't know how to control herself.

"Miss Jane." Mr. House called.

Jane rolled into the room, "Yes Robert?"

"Please show Miss Graham to her room."

"No, wait." Jacqueline stood the best she could. "Mr. House, you didn't only bring me up here for the chip… what else is there?"

"As you may have noted, Miss Graham, I am over 200-years-old. The securitrons need to be upgraded to help claim victory at the Hoover Damn."

"Victory for the NCR?" she was making sure.

"Correct. The chip contains all the data you need. Getting there may be a problem. The major CPU is across Cottonwood Cover. Caesar built a fort on top of my securitron army." Explained Mr. House.

"I'll make it my job to upgrade your work, sir." She didn't give it a thought.

"Very well." Mr. House replied. "Take three days to get a grasp on everything. I want to see something happen on the fourth day.

Jacqueline nodded. The screen flickered and went back to Connection Lost… Jacqueline made her way to the elevator. She raised her arm and checked the time. It was late. Telling Boone everything would crush them both.

Boone got up from the bed. He paced around the room, glancing out of the window every time he passed. He wondered if Jacqueline had gotten by without him seeing. It nearly drove Boone mad from not hearing or knowing anything. He even tried to get a closer look at the sky scraper through his scope, but that method of spying always failed. Boone stopped pacing as he saw Jacqueline exit the Lucky 38. A man in an over coat and hat approached Jacqueline. Boone watched them trade words and Jacqueline continued to the Gomorrah.

Jacqueline still hadn't come up to the room yet. Boone signed. He was anxious to know what Mr. House looked like and what he had to say. A knock came to the door. The spotter knew that something was wrong.

"Come in."

A waiter of the Gomorrah opened the door, "Sir. Miss Jacqueline left this for you." He held the pip-boy out to Boone. There was a note attached to it. Boone rushed over and snatched the pip-boy. Rex barked and growled at the waiter, scaring him off. Boone shut the door with his heel as he unfolded the note:

Craig,

After you finish listening this… everything between you and I will change. I didn't know…

Boone sat down on the bed. He fiddled with the pip-boy and eventually got it playing.

The spotter leaned back after hearing the conversation between Jacqueline and Mr. House. He didn't know how to accept it at all. His fingers moved to turn off the pip-boy but Jacqueline started talking.

"Craig…" It sounded like she was struggling to speak. "I feel like I should die… I'm still not remembering anything." There was a long pause. "You probably don't believe me. Don't do anything stupid."

The numbers on the pip-boy stopped rolling. Boone slowly reached in his pocket, taking out a beaten envelope. "For Carla" was written on it.


	10. The Light of the World

_**Hey everyone,**_

_**Sorry for such a long delay! But the holidays are over and I'm able to start back again. Enjoy! R&R please!**_

Chapter Ten

The Light of the World

Jacqueline wasted no time. In the late afternoon, she was just arriving into Cottonwood Cove. There were plenty of Legions and all knew not to attack the courier, they were also aware that she could be dangerous.

A Decanus approached her, "Ah, the _sin _of the Legion returns from California," Jacqueline couldn't tell if the Decanus sounded happy or unimpressed. A flare shot into the sky from the docks, "A boat will arrive shortly to take you to the fort."

"What do I do in the mean time?" questioned Jacqueline.

The Decanus chuckled, "Not cause trouble…"

Jacqueline watched the Decanus turn to walk around. A rage flooded within her. She grabbed the Decanus from behind and pulled him backwards. Before any of the other Legionnaires could react a bullet excited the front of the Decanus' throat.

"Kill her!"

Before Jacqueline could take cover behind a building she caught a glimpse of the man that shouted. The helm appeared to be metal and decorated with red feathers. The corner of the building had nearly been eaten up by bullets. The Legion ceased their fire but stayed where they were.

"Advance her! Crucify her!"

The recruits and primes of the Legion stood very still. The commander took the small jump from the top of his headquarters. He pushed prime out of his way while snatching the machete the prime was gripping, "Miserable dogs!" the commander continued a fast pace towards Jacqueline's cover. Another Decanus followed closely behind him. As both rounded the corner, Jacqueline was no longer there.

"Sir Aurelius, she couldn't have gone far-" the words were cut short. Aurelius heard the quick snap of bone as he turned the Decanus' body had fallen from the cause of a broken neck. Aurelius had realized that there was no one behind the Decanus at all.

Jacqueline crouched lowly behind a rock farther back from the building. She chuckled from hearing Aurelius' roar of frustration. She then blended back in with the rocks and sand with the help of a stealth boy.

"You will not make a fool of me, Sin!" Aurelius motioned for the recruits and primes to scout the area, "Taking over is futile! Your father would be ashamed of you if he hadn't failed Caesar four years ago!"

As the soldiers of the Legion began their scouting, Aurelius had fallen to the ground. Jacqueline appeared over him. She glanced around quickly and rolled Aurelius on to his back. There was an exit wound on Aurelius' forehead. Jacqueline gazed at higher ground and blended back in with everything.

Boone lowered his rifle, "Go, Rex." With those words, Rex jetted away from Boone to make his way down to Cottonwood Cove. The spotter inhaled deeply, raised his rifle and waited for his next move.

Jacqueline towered behind a recruited and simply dragged the machete across the front of his neck. She was surprised when Rex had knocked down another Legion not too far away.

"Get her!" shouted a Legion prime.

Jacqueline felt her arm and head jerk back, "NO!" she yelled and began to fire her gun wildly. A few Legion stumbled back from flesh wounds.

"Damn," Boone cursed at himself while reloading quickly.

Jacqueline managed to set the Legion's grip free from her arm. She slammed the barrel under the recruits jaw and pulled the trigger. The next Legion that restrained Jacqueline fell to the ground. Cottonwood Cover was nearly cleared. Jacqueline forgot about the Legionnaire by the docks, she glanced over and saw his body floating in the shallow water. Jacqueline sat on the ground, trying to catch her breath. She glanced over her shoulder from hearing Boone approach.

"Go away," Jacqueline turned her back fully to Boone.

"You have a death wish," Boone squatted down beside her, "When I heard your reaction to Mr. House," he began to remove the pip-boy from his arm, "It reminded me of how much I wanted to die. But… I remembered the day you helped me in Novac. I made a promise to Jacqueline; to always watch her back," Boone reached into his pocket and pulled out the envelope, "With your help and kindness, I can finally let go of this letter…" Boone tossed the pip-boy and the envelope in front of Jacqueline, "Read it."

Though Jacqueline was hesitant she picked up the envelope with shaking hands. She opened and unfolded the letter:

_Carla,_

_If you're reading this, then you know. Sorry. Wanted to make it back home to you._

_The pension won't be much but it should help you and the baby get by. Want you to remarry when you meet the right person. Don't want you to have to be on your own._

_Not sure the right way to say how I feel about you. Think you know already, though. Always seemed like you knew what I meant, maybe better than I did. Wish I was there with you now._

_There are things I couldn't tell you. Tried. Whatever you learn over time about my service in the NCR, hope you can forgive me._

_Lastly, know you were against it, but if it's a girl, want her to be named after her mother. Know it's playing dirty to win the argument this way, but too bad. It's worth it._

_-Craig_

Jacqueline wiped the tears away from her eyes, "Boone…"

Boone was now sitting instead of squatting, "You're not the same as these Legion dogs… I said in New Vegas how helpful you are. You've helped me to let go of Carla," Boone nodded to himself, "I know she forgave me," the spotter took the letter. He glanced over it before crumbling it up.

Jacqueline smiled through her tears, "Maybe getting shot in the head wasn't so bad, huh?"

Boone laughed, "I'm almost positive the bullet took out all the worst in you."


	11. All of the Unclean

Chapter Eleven:

All of the Unclean

Caesar had fallen. Jacqueline and Boone savored the moment when they had the infamous Caesar backed in his throne with a rifle and a hand gun pressed against his head. He cursed the courier's former name, Sin, over and over again. The team pulled their triggers at the same time. Boone couldn't believe what they had just done. Jacqueline had also taken care of Mr. House's wishes.

On their way out of the Fort and Cottonwood Cove Jacqueline set many Legion slaves free and wished them luck getting back home. As they reached uphill from Cottonwood Cover, Boone and Jacqueline made camp off the road. Rex sat beside Jacqueline, grunting happily as she scratched behind his ears. Both Boone and Jacqueline had minor injuries which neither bothered to clean.

"Are we going back to Vegas?" asked Boone.

"Maybe for fun," she replied, "Mr. House said he'd be in touch with me…"

Boone thought for a moment, "The war will be soon then."

"And I'll be there," Jacqueline quickly replied.

Boone nodded, "What are you gonna do after all this is over?"

Jacqueline scratched the top of Rex's head, "Never thought about it," She shrugged, "Wander the wastes…"

"Sounds…" Boone couldn't find the right words, "Lonely…"

Jacqueline shrugged again, "What about you?"

Boone rubbed his hands together, thinking, "Maybe… I think I should re-enlist." He could see the stunned look on the courier's face. It almost made him feel bad about it.

"That's… Boone that's a great decision for you," Jacqueline smiled.

Boone could feel the tension. He cleared his throat, "I would say you should move in with your ex-boyfriend but… he's dead," Boone chuckled.

"Shut up," Jacqueline snapped, "At least he died happy."

Boone busted out into a hard laugh, he shifted and laid on the ground, "I mean, it sounded like he was having a good time."

Jacqueline snorted disapprovingly as she lay on the ground, "Jealous?"

There was no answer. Jacqueline chose not to press the jealousy issue any further. The next morning, Jacqueline and Boone stood on higher ground. Boone was scanning over the area through his scope while Jacqueline played with Rex.

"Boone?"

Boone continued looking over the wastes, "I'm listening…"

Rex barked happily. Jacqueline threw a ball a short distance and Rex charged after it, "Tell me about Bitter Springs."

"Well…" Boone rested his rifle against his shoulder, "When I was in the service, the NCR believe that Bitter Springs was an operating area for the Great Khans," Boone sighed and shook his head, "It was… a home for women and children," Boone seemed to be in a trance when he was explaining everything to Jacqueline, "It was some kind of radio miscommunication… It was orders to fire until we were out of ammo." Boone sat quickly to the ground the story was exhausting to him, "After that… Manny, Carla and I moved to Novac," he looked over his shoulder at Jacqueline, "And… well, you know the rest."

Jacqueline stepped over to Boone, "You were just following orders, Craig."

Boone shook his head, "I could've said no…"

"That's not a choice for the NCR," the courier replied, "Maybe we should go look at Bitter Springs sometime."

"NO!" Boone snapped.

Jacqueline felt her heart jump from Boone's response. She turned away from him and started playing with Rex again. After a while, the team began moving again. Jacqueline insisted for off road travel which Boone chose not to argue against her. The courier felt bad for asking Boone about Bitter Springs and she was paying a heavy price for it. Boone hadn't said a word since they started walking again.

The sun was beginning to set. Boone and Jacqueline were sitting on top of a boulder, "Think there's anything over by those red rocks?" Jacqueline pointed.

"A settlement."

"How do you know?" questioned Jacqueline.

Boone raised his rifle to look at the area through his scope, "It's Bitter Springs."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Jacqueline growled and jumped down from the boulder.

"Don't be upset," Boone lowered his rifle, "I… I thought about what you said… I want to see it." Boone jumped down beside her. He didn't expect an answer from Jacqueline. She followed behind Boone.

As they entered into the camp the Khans greeted Jacqueline the best they could and could barely tolerate the First Recon being there. Boone didn't seem offended by the _fucking murderer _comments that some Khans had made to him. The spotter felt lost in his memory and some of the Khans began to carry conversations with Boone. Jacqueline and Rex played with some of the smaller children. The courier gazed over at Boone. He seemed to enjoy himself and knew the acceptance from the Khans would greatly help Boone in life.

"Jacqueline…" Boone approached her.

"Yeah?" Jacqueline was teasing and playing with the children.

"I want to stay here for the night," Boone placed a hand on her shoulder.

Jacqueline didn't give it much thought, "Of course."

Boone had taken Jacqueline on top of a ridge. Jacqueline just finished making the fire, "This is where my squad was given the orders," Boone stood near the edge of the ridge with arms folded across his chest.

"Do you… feel better?" Jacqueline watched him, "About coming here?"

Boone nodded, "I think it was the right thing to do," he looked at Jacqueline, "Go to sleep…"

Later that night, Jacqueline could feel herself shaking.

"-ine…" she heard.

Jacqueline fluttered her eyes open still not focusing.

"Wake up!"

"Boone?" she slurred and sat up slowly while rubbing her eyes. Cold water splashed into her face, "What the fu-"

Boone covered her mouth. He could tell she was angry, "Jacqueline, there are Legion slavers here…"

Jacqueline quickly rolled over. There were so many torches. So many Legion.

"There's too many…" Jacqueline ducked lower behind a rock on the ridge.

"We can't let them take the Khans," said Boone.

Jacqueline thought for a moment and nodded, "Cover me then."

"I've got your back," Boone blended in with the environment.

Rex was growling wildly. Jacqueline tapped Rex and he instantly took off to the Legion. Jacqueline stood up, letting the Legion see her. The group of Legion seemed to be startled as some of the members began to fall. Jacqueline jumped down and started walking towards them while shooting her hand gun. The battle was brutal. The Khan's helped them defend against the Legion. Jacqueline kept a close eye on Boone to make sure that no one tried to surprise him from behind. As the Legion's number dwindled the survivors began to retreat. Jacqueline smiled through the stinging pain of her flesh wounds. She looked back to watch Boone. A dark figure came behind him. A legion had made his way to Boone.

"Boone!" she yelled.

Boone quickly turned and stumbled back. The Legionnaire had already swung at Boone with a machete. Jacqueline shot the legionnaire several times from where she stood. It didn't take long for her to run up hill to Boone. The spotter was lying on the ground with a large cut on his chest. Jacqueline scrambled to him.

"I'm alright…" said Boone through a coughing fit.

Jacqueline ripped open his shirt and saw that he was telling the truth; she inhaled deeply "You'll just need stitches…"


	12. A Path Less Travelled By

Chapter Twelve

A Path Less Travelled By

The next morning after the battle, Boone, Jacqueline and Rex departed from Bitter Springs and headed to New Vegas. Jacqueline could see the slight change in Boone. He seemed more at peace with himself.

"Last night," Boone spoke, "I thought that it would have been my last," he looked at Jacqueline with caring eyes, "Thank you, courier."

Jacqueline didn't respond to him.

The three reached New Vegas. Jacqueline informed Boone that he could come into the Lucky 38 and he could go anywhere inside except for the Penthouse. Jacqueline waved at Boone as he stepped off the elevator with Rex. The door closed and a few minutes later, Jacqueline stepped on to the penthouse floor for her next mission with Mr. House.

Days later, Jacqueline completed her task for Mr. House about the Omerta's. It was simple and not worth taking Boone or Rex across the street for it. The days in between Mr. House's requests, Boone and Jacqueline often spent their time together in the lounge. Today, Boone was waiting for Jacqueline at the bar in the lounge. Rex resembled a rocket from running in a constant circle in the lounge. The elevator opened and Jacqueline stepped in.

"I found something for you," Boone tossed her an item.

Jacqueline caught it, "Hah! The Lucky 38 snow-globe," she walked over to Boone.

"Two thousand caps for all that," Boone rolled his eyes, "What's next?"

"Brotherhood of Steel," Jacqueline twisted her mouth.

"Let's get going then," Boone pushed himself off the bar stool he was sitting on.

Jacqueline and Boone cut through Sloan to get to the bunkers of the Brotherhood. Boone was scanning the area.

"I don't see anything…" he sounded frustrated.

"Let's go down," Jacqueline opened the door. Boone agreed and followed her in. It was damp. There was a door ahead of them.

Boone walked over and held the intercom button down, "Hello?"

There was no response.

Boone pressed the button again, "Anyone there?"

Nothing.

Boone gazed up at the door way, "Now what…" Boone rubbed his fingertips along the door. Jacqueline was looking around for another way in. Boone found a tiny hole in the door, "Jacqueline… maybe you can pick this?"

Jacqueline was instantly beside Boone, "My specialty!" she kneeled down and dug out a flathead and bobby pins. She began working carefully at the lock, "This one doesn't seem too bad…" she mumbled and the pin suddenly snapped, "Shit…"

Boone chuckled. Hearing Jacqueline talk to herself amused him when she was trying to pick locks.

Another snap.

"Fuck! C'mon!" Jacqueline slipped another pin in, "Don't rush yourself… Craig's not picking a lock," she turned the lock a little, "He couldn't open one if he tried anyway."

Boone glared at her, "I'm standing right here."

Jacqueline ignored his comment, "An-nd…" the lock clicked. She turned to Boone, "Ta-da." Jacqueline opened the metal door. Boone and Jacqueline stared quietly at the wall of rocks in front of them.

"Odd…" commented Boone.

"Odd?" Jacqueline snapped, "I'm going to punch someone in the face," she stormed out of the damp area.

They ended up in the next bunker. Jacqueline was working on another lock. Boone pressed the intercom button every so often trying to get contact. Rex trotted over to Boone, there was something square in his mouth.

Boone gently took the item from the cyber dog's mouth, "A journal?" he flipped through the pages. Jacqueline gave Boone a glance then went back to the lock, "All short hand," he tossed the book on the ground, "I can't read it." The door opened and there was another wall of rocks.

Jacqueline ran a hand through her hair, "I'm beginning to think that the Brotherhood does not exist, Boone."

They entered into the last bunker.

"How many more pins do you have?" asked Boone.

"Six," before Jacqueline could kneel, the door opened. She felt a force hit her hard on the head. Her mind was swimming. Although her vision was blurry she watched Boone fall on the floor next and Rex was being restrained. It all went black.

Hours later, Jacqueline slowly began to come to. It seemed like her vision took forever to focus. She was in her under clothes. Jacqueline gazed around the room once her eyes had cleared. It was a cell. She hoped that Boone and Rex were alright. The silence was deafening. Jacqueline knew that screaming would possibly make things worse. Footsteps echoed in the cell. They soon stopped. Jacqueline heard a door open but it wasn't her door.

"Are you ready to tell me why you are here?" the voice echoed in her cell.

There was no response.

"The next room. Check on the girl."

"Don't you touch her…" growled Boone.

The door closed. The steps stopped in front of Jacqueline's door. She stared at the door and watched it open. Two paladins entered the room and then an older man stepped in the room. The man had a disapproving look on him.

"I'll get to the main point," he said, "Why are you here?"

Jacqueline shivered, "I… um…"

"At ease," said the man. The Paladins lowered their weapons, "They will not attack unless I tell them," he assured her.

Jacqueline rubbed her hands together from nervousness, "I'm just a wanderer, sir," she said.

The man stared at her, "Very well…" he said, "I could use a couple of outsiders… However, I need to know that I can trust you," the man waved his hand. A paladin walked over to Jacqueline, he was holding something in his hands. A collar? Jacqueline quickly backed away.

"Good lady," the man frowned, "If you insist on resisting, my men will kill you. And then kill your friend."

Jacqueline settled. The paladin strapped the collar around her neck.

"Around your neck is an explosive device-"

There was a sudden slam coming from the other room, "What is wrong with you?" yelled Boone.

The man rolled his eyes, "As I said… I need outsiders I can trust," he continued, "There is an NCR ranger right outside of my bunker. Get rid of him."

The two paladins carried in an armor case, "Everything that was on you is in that trunk," the man started to walk away, "Ah," he turned back to Jacqueline a little, "The collar has a range detector on it. If you attempt to leave the premises the collar will explode. You are free to leave the room when you are ready," the man and the paladins left.

Jacqueline slowly opened the case and began to dig out her items.

"Don't do anything foolish," said Boone. Jacqueline could tell that he was not adjusting well to being a hostage, "I'm seriously, Jacqueline." He growled.

"I know," she responded.

Boone felt like he was waiting for an eternity. He had sat in a corner. Everything was also taken from him. Praying for Jacqueline's safety was not far from his mind. The spotter's door opened. He looked up as two Paladins slid his trunk in the room.

"Outsider," called one of the paladins, "The woman is now with Elder McNamara. Get dress and we will take you," a paladin tossed a duffle bag beside the trunk and both paladins stepped outside of the cell.

Soon afterwards, Boone was taken to the Elder's living quarters. The spotter had found a brown first recon uniform in the duffle bag. As Boone entered the quarters, he spotted Jacqueline and Rex at the left side of the room.

"You are free to move about the bunker," announced Elder McNamara, "My Brotherhood will be watching you closely."

Boone and Jacqueline walked off quickly, "Thanks for the jacket," Boone said shyly.

"The hell are you talking about?" Jacqueline looked at Boone, "Looks nice on you."

"What's the plan?" questioned Boone.

"Need to get to the self destruct computer," whispered Jacqueline.

So far the Brotherhood was mildly friendly to the two. A scribe had bumped into Boone.

"Apologizes," said the scribe. She suddenly looked surprised at Boone, "You… the paladins talked that the two of you had some flesh wounds."

Boone shrugged, "Why does that matter?"

The Scribe side stepped. The room behind her was a medical bay, "The assistants and myself had invented a gel for wounds," she continued, "It helps heal faster." An assistant over heard the Scribe and had brought her a small tube of the gel, "Please try it. Let use know if you are pleased with the results," she handed the tube to Boone.

Boone gently took the tube from the Scribe, "Thank you…"

Boone and Jacqueline continued on. They soon found themselves in a chamber. Boone pointed over to a panel, "Look there."

"Finally," Jacqueline ran over to the computer. The screen was nothing like either have ever seen before, "Uh…" Jacqueline stared at the screen and she looked at Boone from the corner of her eye, "Know anything about computers?"

"I'm a spotter…" he reminded.

Jacqueline drew three cards out of her pocket, "Good thing I got these, huh?" she winked at started working at the computer.

"How did you get those?"

"Pick pocketing."

Boone's face fell into his palm.


	13. The Right Thing

Chapter Thirteen:

The Right Thing

Jacqueline, Boone and Rex made it safely to the surface. Soon afterward, they nearly lost their balance from the underground explosion. The team began making their way back to New Vegas. The courier kept mostly to herself on the way back. Boone knew it was odd for her to stay quiet on a long walk.

"Jacqueline," called out Boone while shoving his hands into his pockets.

"What?" she glanced at him and then back to New Vegas.

"What _are _you planning on doing after all this?" asked Boone.

Jacqueline shrugged, "I thought about going back to California…" she looked at Boone, "It depends."

Nothing else was said. As they made it back to Vegas, Jacqueline went to the suite with Boone. She decided to tell Mr. House about her mission in the morning. Though the two had separate rooms they mostly stayed together. Boone was concerned with Jacqueline thoughts of returning to California. He could only hope that the courier wouldn't return or get forced into the Legion. The spotter knew better to think such less thoughts of Jacqueline.

"I said hit me!" yelled Jacqueline.

Boone threw a card down. 22.

"Damn it, Boone!" she threw her caps at him. Boone simply laughed, "Are you screwing me with those cards?"

The two were sitting on the floor playing blackjack and drinking. Boone seemed to be holding his liquor better than Jacqueline. It was nights like these Boone appreciated the most from Jacqueline.

Jacqueline lay on her side, "Shuffle them," she said while taking another swig of the whiskey bottle they shared.

"Nah," replied Boone, "You look tired. And I'm tired of taking your caps," he laughed.

"Whatever," Jacqueline slurred.

It didn't take Jacqueline long to come close to passing out. Boone was used to carrying Jacqueline to bed ever since they had taken a living in the Lucky 38. Boone took off the beret he had given her. He stared at it then threw it on the couch.

"Craig…"

Boone glanced at Jacqueline only to see that her eyes were still closed.

"Do you…" Jacqueline tried to open her eyes, "Think I'm doing the right thing?"

"I wouldn't be with you if I thought you were doing the wrong thing," he ran his hand through Jacqueline's hair. Boone stopped when he saw the healing wound on her head. He gently rubbed his thumb over it while thinking how lucky she is to herself and everyone around.

The next morning, Boone had woken up. He was still in Jacqueline's bed, "Ugh," he sat up while rubbing his face, "Jacqueline, let's go for breakfast," Boone looked at the other side of the bed and saw nothing. He knew that she had probably gotten up, with a serious headache, to go see Mr. House.

Boone stood, stretched and walked into the bathroom.

"Ohmygawd! Get out!" Jacqueline ducked behind the old shower curtain. The bath tub was full of hot water.

Boone put his hand up by his eyes to block her from sight, "Relax," he grabbed the tube of gel that the late Scribe had given him. Boone took off his shirt and began to apply the gel on his stitched chest. The spotter was facing away from Jacqueline even then that still made her uncomfortable, "What did Mr. House say?"

"Well…" her tone was more relaxed now, "He wants us to visit Nellis Air Force Base now."

Boone nearly dragged a finger nail in his stitches from the mention of Nellis, "Is he on chems?"

Jacqueline peeked out from behind the curtain, "What's at Nellis?"

"It's a tribe called the Boomers," he explained, "the only thing I know is they defend that place," he thought for a moment, "and hard too."

"Well, we still have to try," said Jacqueline. She was still looking at Boone's back, admiring. She noticed him opening his straight razor, "I said get out!"

Boone had barely flinched from the bar of soap hitting the mirror in front of him. Jacqueline always had a terrible aim for throwing things.


	14. The Boomers

Chapter Fourteen:

The Boomers

The road to Nellis Air Force Base was not far from New Vegas. Boone suggested that they travel light for their attempt to make contact with the Boomers. Before they could reach the clearing to the base, Boone threw his arm out in front of Jacqueline to make her stop. A fiend was walking among the rubble in the clearing.

"Damn," Jacqueline raised her hand gun.

"Wait," Boone grabbed her wrist, forcing her to lower the weapon, "This is important."

The fiend spotted the two. He began walking towards them while firing. Boone was already standing in front of Jacqueline. Though the bullets missed the Boomers did not miss the fiend. It sounded like the sky was screaming. Jacqueline covered her ears. The screams soon turned into an unforgiving explosion on the fiend. There was nothing left but a blackened ground.

"We can't do this…" Jacqueline lowered her hands.

"We can," Boone encouraged. He lifted his rifle to scan the area, "If we can get to the fence," Boone allowed Jacqueline to look, "We'll be home free."

Later, Jacqueline pressed herself against the wall of boulders. Boone was right behind her. The spotter grabbed her arm and felt Jacqueline shaking hard.

"I'm right behind you," he assured.

Jacqueline inhaled deeply. With that they were on to a fast start. They could hear artillery being released.

"Don't slow down!" yelled Boone.

The sky was screaming. Boone grabbed Jacqueline's wrist to help her not lose focus. The crashing of the artillery were only feet behind them. Boone had run ahead a little, his grip never loosening from the courier's wrist. He pulled her forward and they both hit the fence in front of them. The bombardment was slowing. Jacqueline was leaning on to the fence and she was panting hard.

"We're ok," said Boone through his panting. He was rubbing Jacqueline's back in attempt to calm her. Jacqueline crouched to the ground. Boone quickly looked away when she started purging. The coughing she was letting out worried the spotter. He reached into his coat and took out a bottle of water.

"Here," Boone held it down to her, "It's purified. Keep it down."

Jacqueline opened the water and started taking small sips. Boone could hear her breathing returning to a normal pace. He gazed down at her. Jacqueline's palm was in her face and the shaking had almost stopped. Boone reached down, grabbed her arm and helped her stand to her feet.

"How did you survive all of the artillery?"

Behind them was a squad of Boomers accompanied by their security commander. The guarding Boomers were in disbelief from the act of what seemed like suicide. Boone was now holding up Jacqueline from under her arm.

"You treat everyone like this?" scowled Boone.

"Let them pass," said the security commander. The squad began to open the gate. Boone helped Jacqueline through, "My name is Raquel," the commander continued, "Pearl wishes to see the both of you."

Nellis Air Force Base seemed innocent enough once one over looked the pre-war weapons and machinery. There was a school, a medical bay and a repair shop. The locals were whispering about the outsiders. _Savages _were repeated words among the Boomers. Boone learned to ignore the insults. Though Jacqueline got over her right, Boone was still concerned.

Pearl greeted the two and was most impressed by their act of bravery. Jacqueline and Pearl carried on. Boone listened and mostly acted as a guard. Pearl noted that she had been expecting outsiders for some time. The Boomers needed someone to trust to help with their dream and a major step that could help their tribe and possibly others outside of Nellis. Though Loyal was skeptical, he told the outsiders that there was a crashed B-29 in the Callville Bay. This was the perfect opportunity to gain trust of the Boomers.

Boone and Jacqueline later stepped out of Loyal's repair shop. The spotter grabbed Jacqueline by her shoulder before she had gotten too far away, "Are you gonna make it?"

Jacqueline could feel his concern, "Yeah," she didn't look at Boone.


	15. Driven

Chapter Fifteen:

Driven

Boone had led the way to Callville Bay without having to stop to look at their map. Jacqueline had been carrying the rebreather, it was the only one the Boomers had to offer them to make the B-29 job easier. Though the Boomers had given the wanderers permission to come and go the thought of the artillery was still a scary thought.

Jacqueline stood on the broken pier, "Any Legion out there?" she unzipped the neck of her leather armor.

"Nah," Boone glanced at her then quickly looked away, "Undressing for this?"

Jacqueline shifted the rebreather on her back, "Just to my under clothes," she continued, "The leather would probably slow me down." She looked back at Boone, "Help me."

Boone stood behind her to tamper with the rebreather. He caught a glance of her back. There were fading circular scars on her back. Jacqueline felt the warmth of his hand on her back.

Jacqueline stepped forward, even though it startled Boone, the courier had ignored it, "Everything alright?"

"Ye-…" Boone cleared his throat, "Yeah. Don't stay too long under there," he reminded, "That water probably has nasty radiation in it."

With that said, Jacqueline disappeared in the water. Boone's face flushed and all he could think about was how stupid he felt a moment ago. He waited quietly on the pier for his friend. As the time passed, Jacqueline resurfaced. Boone was there. He leaned down, sliding his hands under Jacqueline's arms and effortlessly pulled her on to the pier. The rebreather was gone. Jacqueline spat out the water.

"Ugh," she walked over to her clothes, "Detonate it. Everything is in place."

"You didn't swallow any of that shit, did you?" Boone started the c-4. The water quaked and bubbled and the B-29 surfaced, "Beautiful."

Jacqueline zipped up her leather and nodded, "Went pretty smooth," she agreed.

Boone grinned at her, "Damn right."

They began their journey back to Nellis. After a couple of hours, Jacqueline stopped walking. Boone turned to her, "You alright?"

Jacqueline had her eyes tightly closed and she had tilted her head to the side, "Yeah."

"You look like you just heard a dog whistle," said Boone, "You sure?"

Jacqueline nodded and they continued again. When they reached the base again, Jacqueline stopped. Boone turned to her, he was worrying. Jacqueline could see the shocked look on Boone's face. She touched her lips and drew her hand back to look. Blood. The warmth of her blood was a feeling that was running down her neck. Jacqueline looked at Boone and everything suddenly faded black.

"What happened to her?" Boone questioned Argyll stepped from behind the partition. The doctor of the Boomers was clearing his hands with a bloody rag.

"The radiation had gotten to her," Argyll stopped Boone before he could go see her, "I noticed that she has a wound on her head."

"Yeah…" sighed Boone, "She was nearly killed… Could the radiation do all that to her?"

"Well, I'm guessing she might have a small metal fragment still in," said Argyll, "The radiation could have caused that kind of reaction."

Boone was hesitant, "Will it…"

"No, she won't die from it," said Argyll, "She's been exposed to radiation before, her body couldn't handle the poison and that's why everything happened that way." Argyll patted Boone's shoulder and walked out of the medical bay.

Boone silently walked behind the partition. There was an empty radaway bag on the medical stand and a showing of a bruise on Jacqueline's arm. The courier was awake. She looked at Boone then turned her sight away.

"This must be killing you," Jacqueline broke the silence.

"What?" Boone nearly sounded angry. He was now standing over her stretcher.

Jacqueline slipped her unphased arm behind her head, "I'm always breaking down somewhere. And you're worrying yourself sick over it."

"Jacqueline…" he continued, "You're my partner. You think I'm not human or something? Of course I worry over you… You're…" he gritted his teeth together, "God damn it, Jacqueline." The courier noticed Boone was blushing before he stormed out of the medical center in a fit of rage.

The next day the courier was well enough to move around Nellis. The Boomers were taking more kindly to her and even the children were very fond of her. Boone had not stayed very far from Jacqueline, he mostly now watched her from a distance. Jacqueline knew that the spotter was still frustrated by her words. She regretted saying such things to him.

Jacqueline approached Boone. She was uneasy from the glare that Boone was giving her, "Let's go," she said.

Boone shook his head.

"You're not coming with me?"

Boone stood straight while running his hands proudly over his First Recon jacket, "Let's get one thing on the right track," he frowned, "I worry about you because you're my friend. It's not a job to look after you," Boone had already backed Jacqueline against a wall. "I do it because I care about you," he folded his arms across his chest, "If you don't understand that then I think we should go our separate ways."


	16. The Hoover Dam

Chapter Sixteen

The Hoover Dam

Jacqueline had accepted Boone's words. The two had made it back to New Vegas later that night. Boone waited in the suite as usual while Jacqueline discussed business with Mr. House.

"Well done, Ms. Graham," said Mr. House, "As you know, things are tensing again at the dam."

"Yes sir," the courier replied.

"President Kimball will be arriving at the Hoover Dam in two days," Mr. House explained, "He will be giving the troops a motivational speech. With my calculations, there is an 86% chance that he will be assassinated. I need you to go there and make sure that it does not happen."

Jacqueline agreed to help Mr. House again. Jane showed her to the elevator.

"You are making Mr. House some kind of proud, sugar," said Jane.

Jacqueline smiled in response and the elevator door closed. When she had gotten to the suite, Boone was standing, looking out of the window. His jacket was lying on the bed. The spotter glanced over his shoulder then back out of the window.

"Hoover Dam is our next objective," said Jacqueline. She walked over to the bed and sat at the edge. Jacqueline felt the other side of the bed weigh down.

"For the war?" questioned Boone.

"Not yet," she answered, "To protect the NCR president."

There was a brief moment of silence.

"If the Legion tried anything," Boone continued with a sigh, "The war will happen shortly after." Jacqueline felt the warmth of Boone's strong hand on top of her own hand, "We'll have to stick close."

"We'll be alright," Jacqueline stood and walked over to the window, "Let's go to the Ultraluxe," she looked at Boone.

Boone stared at her curiously, "Alright…"

That night they had nearly stayed until dawn. Though Boone felt drunk he still had more sense than Jacqueline. Thankfully the gambling was controlled and they had left the casino broke even. The two were basically holding each other up when they stepped out to make their way back to the Lucky 38. Before they could even get a good distance in, Boone sat quickly on the nearest bench and Jacqueline sat closely beside him.

"I don't think I can make it home," Jacqueline slurred.

Boone laughed, "That's why I sat here,"

They both broke out into a hard laughter, "Oh damn it, Craig" the courier giggled, "The sun is almost up. Enjoy it now, might be my last!"

Boone frowned and shook his head. That angered him. He grabbed Jacqueline by her chin and forced her to look at him, "I better not hear you say something that stupid again."

Jacqueline gazed at him. She could feel the heat on her face and she suddenly felt that she was a bit more sober now. Boone didn't know if it was the right thing. Jacqueline felt his firm lips press against hers. He was gentle at first but then quickened, letting all emotions pour out of him suddenly.

Boone pulled back quickly, "I'm sorry."

Jacqueline was surprised and then felt a sense of rejection, "Me too," she said. By the time she had regained the sense of what was going on, Boone was already closing the door to the Lucky 28. Boone leaned against the doors when they had shut. His face was buried in his palms. The spotter wasn't sure if he recoiled because of his past or if it was the feeling of taking advantage of Jacqueline.

Later that afternoon, Jacqueline was travelling to Hoover Dam by herself. She had not seen Boone but heard from sight seers that they had seen a First Recon man leaving the city. The courier hadn't travelled alone since the day at Cottonwood Cover. Jacqueline wondered if this was what her life was like before waking up in Good Springs. She knew that adjusting to the loneliness would be incredibly hard.

By the time she had arrived at the dam, there was Boone. Her heart throbbed in her throat. Boone was walking over to her.

"You don't have to explain…" Jacqueline said while shaking her head.

"Jacqueline," sighed Boone, "I didn't want it to happen-" the courier felt her heart drop into her stomach, Boone continued, "Like that… We're going to war soon," he closed his eyes, "If I see you fall… to a Legion. I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

Boone felt Jacqueline's arms embrace tightly around him. His stomach knotted as he slowly wrapped and placed his arms on the small of her back, "We'll talk about this after the war," he said.

Jacqueline and Boone walked into the office of the Hoover Dam. They were immediately greeted by Ranger Grant.

"We've been expecting the two of you," he said, "I'm Ranger Grant. And I'm here to secure President Kimball's safety."

"When will he be arriving?" asked Boone.

"In the morning, before he gets here," Ranger Grant continued, "I want a full sweep over the dam by you two."

They both nodded to Ranger Grant.

"Get some rest," Grant suggested, "I want the both of you fresh in the morning."

Jacqueline and Boone were shown to their private room.

"You and I…" said Boone, "A couple of problem solvers," he smirked.


	17. You Know When It Happens

Chapter Seventeen

You'll Know When It Happens

NCR Rangers had arrived earlier to help set up the stage with their troopers. Boone stood on the tower behind Ranger Grant and at Grant's side was Jacqueline. Though there were guards all around, Grant had given Jacqueline permission to scout the area during the president's speech.

When the vertibird arrived, rangers stepped out first and then President Kimball followed behind the rangers. As the president stepped on the stage, Jacqueline was just beginning to make her rounds.

"Thank you, Colonel Moore. And thank you, my fellow Californians, who have come so far to answer the call to service…"

The speech was fading. Jacqueline could only hear mumbles now. Boone raised his scope every now and then while pacing the top of his tower. When Jacqueline reached the first tower behind the stage, a body fell in front of her almost caused her heart to pound out of her chest. She wasted no time climbing the ladder up the tower.

"What are you doing?" Boone whispered to himself. He raised his scope and saw the body on the ground. Boone quickly made his way down the tower.

Jacqueline held her hand gun against the imposter Ranger's head. She could see the features of Legion on the sniper, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow your brains out," she growled.

The Legionary grinned wickedly, "Well, if it isn't the traitor to the Legion…" he said carefully, "Sin."

Jacqueline's anger hastened. Before the Legion could continue she had already pulled the trigger. There was more commotion; she saw the vertibird beginning to leave.

"Jacqueline," it was Boone's voice but it wasn't very clear.

Jacqueline looked down and saw the radio and she pressed the button, "I'm listening."

"President Kimball is safe," Jacqueline felt relief, "I told Grant about the sniper that was on the tower with you and there was a Legion in the crowd that also tried an assassination. Get your ass down here."

It didn't take Jacqueline long to climb down the ladder. Before she left, she kneeled to check the ranger. Her hand pressed against the back of his neck and she could feel that the bones were not aligned. If only she could have been there a little earlier. She made it back to the stage.

"Couldn't have kept him safe without the both of you," said Ranger Grant, "With this act that the Legion failed to perform declares war over the Hoover Dam." With that said, Ranger Grant dismissed the two from the Hoover Dam. Jacqueline and Boone stood in front of the stage.

"I have to go see Mr. House," she said.

"Everything isn't finished?"

Jacqueline shook her head, "Mr. House said he would help drive the Legion off."

Boone chose to stay at the dam while Jacqueline went back to New Vegas.

"You have already installed the override chip at the El Dorado station…" said Mr. House, "Now, you will need to go back to the dam and activate the power to turn on the securitron army."

"Yes sir," said Jacqueline.

"Don't dally. Legate Lanius will most likely be leading his champions. God Speed to you, Ms. Graham."


	18. All or Nothing

Chapter Eighteen

All or Nothing

5:43AM. Jacqueline and Boone watched the NCR troops prepare and march off. A squad stayed behind with them. Jacqueline inhaled deeply and looked at Boone. There was so much she had wanted to say to him but she couldn't find the words.

"We'll be coming out heroes, Jacqueline," he said, "Try not to break a nail.

There was an explosion behind them. The door had flown off and a few Legions came out though it was a mistake for them, the Troopers and Boone had taken care of their failed preemptive strike. Several securitrons rolled passed the squad and immediately attacked the oncoming Legion.

"Craig," we need to get to the main power plant," said Jacqueline, "Lanius' presence is making the Legion push harder. We'll need those securitrons as soon as possible."

"The third tower," replied Boone.

Jacqueline and Boone caught up to a few of the securitrons and took cover behind them. The troopers and rangers also followed. The bullets clanking against the securitrons armor made Jacqueline nervous. Though it was going slow, they progressed down the dam. By the time they cleared to the second tower, the Legion appeared to be thick in numbers. The securitrons had even stopped in attempt to break through. The courier and the spotter had witnessed their squad dwindling. The two also had flesh wounds of their own.

"We're not punching through," said Boone after throwing away an empty stimpak.

Jacqueline peeked out from behind the wall of sandbags. She didn't flinch from Boone inserting a stimpak into her wound. The Legion was still coming strong. One of the securitrons was flashing a red light. Jacqueline pressed her back against the bags.

"I think we're going to get through."

They could hear familiar screams but they were not of their own or Legion. The dam felt like it was shaking from the assisted bombardment of the Boomers. Boone held Jacqueline tightly to him to protect from falling debris. When it was over they made a dash for the tower and didn't care about stepping on mutilated bodies of Legion. Finding their way to the power source presented a problem. There were small groups of Legion and though they were outnumbered the Legion was still difficult to defeat. The two finally reached the door to the main power source.

Jacqueline ran over to the switch and turned it on, "This is it," she smiled. Boone stood behind her, "The NCR will win this."

A screen in front of them flashed on. It was Mr. House, "I knew you'd make it," he said, "Resourceful, as always. The override module is functioning properly. I'm rerouting power to the securitron vault at the Fort as we speak…"

Jacqueline and Boone looked at each other feeling a sense of pride.

"Before you go- grab that print-out spooling from the console here," said Mr. House. Boone had grabbed the papers and almost felt sick from looking over it, "Those papers set the terms for the NCRs unconditional surrender."

Jacqueline gasped, "Surrender? What?"

"I thought you might enjoy the honor of presenting them to the NCR's commanding officer, once the Legion has been defeated. Cheers!" the screen turned off.

"Fuck, Jacqueline!" shouted Boone, "He used you! He secured the win for the NCR but now all this power is his!"

"No! What am I gonna do?" Jacqueline staggered back, "The NCR will be forced out of everything!"

Boone shoved the paper at her, "We have to get to Lanius. General Oliver should be getting there soon."

They raced to Legate's camp. Securitrons were more abundant now. Jacqueline was still unsure of what to do. The courier had heard stories of General Oliver as being an arrogant man who seemed eager for glory and victory. Legate's camp looked empty. Only a few veterans Legion were left. Boone had taken them out easily. Jacqueline stood on the stairs. An armored man, Legate Lanius, stood a few feet away from her.

"I've heard the new stories of the burned-man's daughter returning in his name and taking revenge out on Legion," said Lanius, "Do you know what I did to those damn idiots?"

Jacqueline didn't indulge him.

"I had such insolence crucified," Lanius said proudly.

Boone sat on top of a rock blending in perfectly with everything around him. He couldn't believe that Lanius showed no compassion for his own warriors.

"If you think you have any chance of taking this dam, you're dead wrong," scowled Jacqueline.

Lanius chuckled; "Such words were repeated to me by people with thicker backbones than you," with that Lanius drew his favored bumper sword that had laid on his back. His agility startled Boone. Jacqueline was able to dodge a few of Lanius' violent swings. He had soon pushed her on to the ground. Lanius stopped suddenly, his knee was giving him hard pain from Boone's accuracy. Jacqueline jolted up and jammed her gun into his throat.

"Thumbs-down, you son of a bitch," spat Boone as he watch Lanius fall on the ground.

By that time, the gate to the camp exploded. Boone and Jacqueline shivered from the scare and ran over to General Oliver who was accompanied by his rangers. The General looked pleased.

"Been a long time since I've seen the kind of word you laid down today," said the General, "Damn long time."

"Wait, General," said Jacqueline. She dug out her papers, "Mr. House… he's… expanding." She held the papers to him.

"The fuck are you on about?" General Oliver took the papers, "House?" he looked at the papers, "What the fuck is this Brahmin shit?"

Securitrons rolled up behind the General. Boone shook his head at the unreal amount of securitrons that Mr. House had sent, "General Oliver," said Boone, "Mr. House used Jacqueline to steal the power from the dam."

"And you were damn stupid enough to help him?" General Oliver said angrily, "Surrender? I'm not about to surrender the dam because some courier walk-the-wasteland-fuck thinks it's a good idea!"

"I had no intention of this happening, sir!" she quickly replied.

General Oliver turned. Though Boone was about to stop his attempted assault on the great numbers of securitrons, it was too late. The General and his trusted rangers met their death.

A securitron rolled up to Jacqueline. It had Mr. House's face on the screen. Jacqueline buried her face into her palm. She couldn't believe how blind she was to everything. Boone placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I've had thousands of employees in my time," said Mr. House, "Few met my expectations, fewer still surpassed them. Your performance has been nothing short of spectacular. If I have need for a 'specialist' again, I'll know just where to turn."

Jacqueline's fists clenched in anger.

"The odds of the Californian republic supporting a re-invasion are slight. My securitrons could beat them anyway," he said, "This is where it all begins. Back to Vegas, shall we?"

And so the Courier who had cheated death in the cemetery outside Good Springs cheated death once again, and the Mojave Wasteland was forever changed. Mr. House's securitron army took control of Hoover Dam and The Strip, pushing both the Legion and the exhausted NCR out of New Vegas. New Vegas continued to be the sole place in the wasteland where fortunes were won and lost in the blink of an eye.

Though Mr. House supported every luxury to the Courier out of gratitude, the Courier refused them. Sin Jacqueline Graham had all luxury, payment and her pip-boy left to her trusted friend, Craig Boone, the day after she was reported missing.

Craig Boone and Jacqueline Graham spent their last night together in New Vegas. Upon the next day, he received multiple gifts from Mr. House. Boone later found out that Jacqueline was gone. He figured from all of the harsh treatment she had given herself over the dam that it may be best for her to leave. Later, Boone found recorded messages on Jacqueline's pip-boy; messages between her and Mr. House. Boone turned in the pip-boy to President Kimball and Jacqueline was removed from public enemy list by the NCR. Boone took the opportunity to look for a place where he can be of some use. He finds himself re-enlisting with his old unit. Though his regrets still remained in his thoughts, they coalesce into a purpose and Boone embraced it.

President Kimball returned later to Boone with a tape. It was a confession of Jacqueline's feelings for Boone, her fear of death maybe catching her later and a hope to one day return to the NCR in a possible attempt to over throw Mr. House.

Boone spends his leave time looking for Jacqueline. He learns that there had been reporting's of a red headed woman killing slavers in the south west, near the border of Arizona. President Kimball assured Boone that the armies of the NCR would be moving out of Nevada to recruit in Arizona and Utah. Craig Boone still holds on to the hope that he will one day find Jacqueline Graham, the person he still owes much to, and start their friendship again.

The Legion suffered yet another loss over the Hoover Dam. The surviving members of the Legion returned to Flagstaff, Arizona in hopes of being appointed a new Son of Mars to continue their reign in Arizona, Utah, Nevada and California. The Legion still worried of the burned-man and his daughter. The surviving veterans find themselves presented with a new enemy at Fortification Hill: The Arizona Rangers.

Since the dawn of human kind, when our ancestors first discovered the killing power of rock and bone, blood has been spilled in the name of everything, from God to justice to simple, psychotic rage. War. War never changes.

Phoenix. Arizona's own capital thrived with wealth. A busy city where people could trade, rest and even heal properly in walls of a small hospital. The Arizona Rangers, AR, were an independent army that guards Phoenix, Glendale and Scottsdale. The Rangers were heavily armed and had no issue with Legion threatening their land. The AR found themselves presented with an offer from the NCR. The head rangers needed time to think about joining forces with the NCR. They granted the NCR freedom to move around their cities. A vertibird of the NCR landed on top of the hospital roof. Two NCR rangers and two AR's stepped out of the vertibird. An AR turned back.

"Watch your step, General Boone," said the AR.

Boone stepped out of the vertibird. He slipped on his favored beret, "Thank you… Let's get going."

The NCR and AR rangers accompanied Boone down the hall of the hospital. Boone felt anxious. It had nearly been two years. A medic was standing out of the room.

"General Boone," called out the medic while attempting to block the door way, "The patient is still resting."

Boone growled and shoved the medic out of the way. The rangers stood in front of the door as soon as Boone entered. The new General's mouth went dry. He removed his beret and slowly stepped behind the partition. A dark haired woman lay on the bed. Same features. Same last name. Boone placed a hand gently on her cheek.

Fallout: Overthrow Chapter One is now posted.


End file.
